The Psychic Jinjuuriki Returns
by adrogoz
Summary: Part 4 of the Psychic Jinjuuriki saga. After recovering the Lunar Wing and reawakening half the village, Naruto is back in the world of Ninja. His otherworldly powers are finally catching the attention of the village (for better and worse), and new threats lurk in the shadows with their sights set on changing the world as we know it...
1. Chapter Chronological Chikorita

_**OK, so I'm sure a lot of readers are wondering why the Psychic Jinjuuriki (or its sequels) haven't been updated in almost a year. Apologies for keeping you all waiting, I've been very busy over that time. I'll try to update more frequently if possible. **_

_**For that reason, I have decided to update the next THREE Psychic Jinjuuriki stories simultaneously, whenever I feel inspired to write them. So you can expect more frequent Psychic Jinjuuriki updates overall, but you'll have to be careful to keep track of the chronology. No, I haven't given up on Into the Abyss, it's actually going to be somewhat important to the overall story in the long run, but I'd like to get some of the later material out while I have ideas for it.  
**_  
_**This part takes place after "The Psychic Jinjuuriki", "Into the Abyss" and the (as-yet unreleased) Pokémon World Arc. Shouldn't matter too much which order you read these stories in, but I would advise reading the original "The Psychic Jinjuuriki" first.**_

"First of all, congratulations on recovering the Lunar Wing", said the Hokage. "Thankfully no-one else took advantage of the village's lowered defences while the spectators slept, and the visitors caught in the Dark Void have set off without raising any issues over the missed time"

It had been only a few hours since Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves after their mission to awaken those put to sleep by Orochimaru and Darkrai's attack, and the four were now gathered in the Hokage's office to report the details.

Before Naruto could ask, the Hokage answered his questions. "And yes, your former classmates have awakened as well. Which brings me to another matter…"

Naruto gasped suddenly, a look of joy on his face. "Really?"

Sarutobi sighed. Naruto's telepathy could be annoying sometimes. "Yes Naruto, while you were away discussions were had and we believe you may be suitable for promotion to Chūnin Rank…"

"Woohoo! Believe it!" began Naruto.

"…IF you share with a couple of Leaf higher-ups the details of your psychic powers and your training under Mewtwo".

"No problem!" said Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, did anyone else make Chūnin?" asked Kakashi.

"With the exams interrupted as they were, the only Leaf Genin who had a chance to showcase their abilities were Naruto, Neji Hyuuga and Kudara Kuroko", said the Hokage. "It's regrettable, but anyone else will have no choice but to wait until the next exams…"

"What happened to Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi, changing the subject suddenly.

"Orochimaru and a few of his surviving ninja have been imprisoned for the time being, along with the three you brought back", explained the Hokage. "There is talk that he should be executed for his crimes, but nothing has been finalised yet…"

Kabuto, Orochimaru and Zaku walked along the underground passage, shackled and flanked by four masked ANBU each.

They arrived in a large, dimly-lit chamber. In the centre of the room stood an old man, one eye bandaged and one arm concealed by a robe.

"It's been a long time, Danzo…" said Orochimaru.

"I understand you and your associates have come into some knowledge regarding this "other world"", said Danzo, straight to the point. "If you are cooperative and divulge this information to us, I will see to it that your execution is postponed, perhaps even indefinitely if needs be".

"If needs be", repeated Orochimaru, grinning despite picking up the implication of "while you're still useful to us".

Suddenly there was an explosion in one corner of the room, filling the room with smoke. As the smoke cleared, three people walked into the room.

The first was a tall, athletic-looking young man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had waist-length black hair with purple streaks and dark green eyes, and wore a dark grey trench coat over black trousers, purple leg-warmers and a dark purple vest. 3 lockets hung around his neck.

The second was a teenage girl with waist-length silver hair blue at the front and tan skin. She wore a green shirt, black shorts and bandages around her arms and legs. Two katana were visible strapped to her back.

The third figure was a short, scrawny-looking boy who looked around the same age as the girl. His white hair was mid-length and untidy and he wore a dark red kimono and a headband too beaten-up to recognise any symbol. In the dim light, his bright purple eyes almost appeared to glow…

Fū and Torune stepped forward. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" said the Aburame

"Your guards weren't much to write home about", said the tallest. "We made mincemeat of them before they could sound the alarm".

"You must be somewhat talented for your age, then", said Danzo, turning to leave. "A pity that will go to waste here. Dispose of them"

Orochimaru and Kabuto said nothing, regarding the three with interest.

Torune made the first move, charging at the three with both hands swarming purple with microscopic insects. The black-haired intruder smirked. "Wood Style:…"

That got everyone's attention

"…Thorn Wall Jutsu!"

Several small trees suddenly burst from the floor shattering through the tiles. Their branches wound together into a wall that blocked Torune's hand. The Foundation ninja only just leapt back in time to avoid the long, spear-like branches that shot out suddenly to impale him. But as he landed, he and his teammate went in for another attack. All around where his fist made impact, the wood was slowly being eaten away by Torune's poisonous insects. But the mysterious intruder didn't look phased.

"Ice Style: Frost Touch!" he added, striking his wooden wall with one palm. Frost spread across the wooden surface, sealing the gap in the centre with ice and killing the microbial insects eating away at its edges. But the spikes around the centre of the wall were gone now, allowing the two to safely dodge into the centre of the wall and scale it, leaping over the wall onto the three intruders.

The three strangers leapt back as Fū and Torune landed where they had been. Fū drew a tantō and ran at them, but the girl drew one of her katana and blocked the attack. Torune took this chance to close in and attempt to strike at her with his insects, but she drew her other katana and he was forced to jump back away as she slashed at him.

Torune and Fū both pulled back moments before a collection of other Foundation ninja on higher balconies blasted the trio with Fire Style jutsu, paper bombs and all manner of other deadly projectiles. When the smoke cleared, however, there was only a large ball of ice and frozen wood where the three had been standing.

"Did you catch all of that, Ayami?" asked the black-haired guy as the three emerged unharmed from their icy cocoon.

"Sure did", the girl replied, her eyes, formerly brown, now a bright gold colour as she finished the hand seals and releasing a blast of fire, destroying a section of a higher balcony and burning the ninja standing there to a crisp. An icy trail spread along the floor on the other side, sending people fleeing to either side to avoid being impaled on the icy spikes that emerged from the frozen ground, not all of them succeeding.

As many of the ninja leapt down, hoping to take on the three in close combat, the shorter boy shrugged off his kimono. Underneath, he was wearing a simple black shirt, his arms and hands entirely covered in bandages. "Earth Style: Piercing Stalagmites", he said, sharp rocky protrusions tearing through the bandages on his fingers.

As he and his two accomplices fought against anyone unfortunate enough to get into range, Fū observed the three, acquainting himself with their fighting styles. The Ice/Wood user and "Ayami" were mostly relying on taijutsu and swordplay at this stage, but the third attacker, the shorter boy seemed to be something of an oddity. For one thing, he only seemed to stab at nearby attackers rather than slashing, and didn't seem to care if his strikes landed anywhere vital. Stranger still were the marks on his arm. The other two had managed to stay uninjured through all of this, but this boy now had four puncture-marks on his left arm that almost looked like he had stabbed himself with his own rocky claws.

"Lord Danzo, who are these people", said Torune.

"Missed targets", said Danzo, before turning to leave. "See that we don't miss them again"

"Hey, come back here, asshole!" the dual Kekkei Genkai user shouted up at him. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Icarus, calm down and focus on the guys in front of us", said Ayami calmly.

About twelve of the Foundation ninja got back on their feet and regrouped between the mysterious attackers and Danzo. Fū noticed an instant too late that all of them had identical puncture marks somewhere on their body.

The shorter boy finished a jutsu. "Blood style: Invasion of the flesh", he said quietly.

The twelve attackers collapsed, screaming and writhing on the ground as their bodies seemed to transform.

When the twelve ninja stopped screaming and stood back up, they were not themselves anymore. Though still clad in the same outfits they had previously been wearing, all of them now had identical white hair, purple eyes and short statures.

He had turned them all into himself.

"Is something wrong?" said the original to his teammates, who looked somewhat disturbed by what had just happened. Fū and Torune took note of this fact – it seemed likely this group was only recently assembled.

"Hiroji, send some of your clones to take care of those two", said Ayami, regaining her composure the quickest. "Icarus and I are going after Danzo".

A huge branch burst from the ground and Icarus, Ayami and three Hirojis ran up it toward the door Danzo had left through while Fū and Torune struggled against ten more Hirojis.

When they reached Danzo, the sling around his arm was gone. In its place was a working arm, much paler than the rest of his skin, covered in red eyes.

"What the hell's up with your arm?" asked Icarus.

"Sharingan eyes", said Ayami. "The prized Uchiha dojutsu. What are they doing in his arm?"

"Survivors of the Toshiki, Heraten and Benihata clans", said Danzo. "I never realised the Foundation had gotten so sloppy".

One of the three Hirojis made the first move, lunging at him with a set of rock claws. Danzo inhaled.

"Wind style: Vacuum Blast!" he shouted, blasting Hiroji back to crash into the wall behind him. As he fired another Vacuum Blast at another Hiroji, a blade pierced through his chest.

"Wind style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!" shouted Danzo's voice from behind Icarus as the one he stabbed faded away. Icarus quickly shielded himself with a wall of ice, not noticing as the ground beneath him crumbled and branches almost pierced through him. Ayami pushed Icarus out of the way only to be impaled by the branches.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Gale!" shouted Danzo, shooting a larger blast straight for Icarus and Hiroji. As they leapt to either side to dodge it, Icarus gave a laugh. "You've already lost, old man"

Wondering what he meant, Danzo saw Ayami too late as Ayami severed his Sharingan-covered arm.

_I would rather have not had it come to this… _thought Danzo, the fake Ayami vanishing in a puff of smoke. Under normal circumstances he probably would have considered a clone, but the other two had kept him distracted. "IZA…"

His thoughts were shattered (permanently) as a long, thin katana blade shot out of nowhere and pierced through Shisui Uchiha's stolen eye and into his head. Icarus, Ayami and Hiroji followed the blade to see Orochimaru standing at the other end of the room, Kusanagi in one hand, Danzo's arm in the other.

"Thank you for buying me the time to get out of those chakra handcuffs", he said, dropping the arm into a preservation tank produced by Kabuto. "And especially for this hand. Sharingan AND Hashirama cells in one fell swoop. Though I must say your own abilities are very… _interesting_…"

"Who the hell are you", asked Icarus.

"My name is Orochimaru" said the snake Sannin, as Zaku emerged from the shadows and blasted through the ceiling with waves from his gauntleted, chained hands. "If you're going to be fighting against the Hidden Leaf, or any of the Hidden Villages for that matter, I'm certain we'll meet again…"


	2. Chapter Awake Abra

"Man, this is so unfair", said Kiba, watching as Team Gai, along with the Pokémon Lee and Tenten brought back, went through their usual training. "First Naruto gets all this secret psychic training, and now we get left out of the loop while everyone else gets cool monster partners!"  
"If you're worried about your clan's abilities becoming redundant with the influx of these Pokémon into the village..." began Shino, but Kiba cut him off.  
"Hell no!" he shouted. "Those things can pull all kinds of fancy tricks, but they'll never match up to me and Akamaru! I'm just wondering why we seem to be the only ones without them is all..."  
"They're still far from universal", said Shino.  
"Yeah, Ino, Choji, Neji, Hyoku... none of those guys have Pokémon", added Sakura. "And it seems like none of the higher-ups had the chance either".  
"Yeah, speaking of Hyoku, that's another thing I wanted to ask", said Kiba. "His squad, those guys are our age more or less, aren't they? How come the Chunin exams were our first times seeing them? AND WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT KUDARA GIRL'S EYES?!"  
"Didn't you hear?" asked Sakura. "Her eyes are normal now… sort of. She doesn't even cover them any more... And she's got... sort of... horns now".  
"What?!" asked Kiba incredulously. "What heck happened out there?!"  
"I don't know", said Sakura. "I tried to talk to her about it, but she said she didn't want to talk about it..."  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Tenten from where she and Neji were standing looking at them. "If you've got time to just sit and spy on us, want to come down here and train with us?"

"They saw us?!" whispered Kiba hastily.  
"They have a Hyuga", said Shino. "There was never a point they didn't see us"

"Alright, but you're not allowed those things", Kiba shouted back, gesturing to the floating sentient sword, keyring and blue disc floating around Tenten and the large metallic bird perched on a tree nearby.

"Come on!" said Tenten. "I'll let you have Akamaru!"  
"Yeah, but... he's different!" began Kiba.  
"Tenten!" said Lee "It is not fair if we have all our Pokémon join in against them! It would be four against nine!"  
"Not my fault I'm the only one who took advantage of our brief trip and caught a stack of Pokémon..." she said. "Alright, fine..."

Taking out a scroll, Tenten summoned four spheres and recalled Skarmory, Klefki, Bronzor and Honedge.

And so the sparring began. Tenten took the lead against Sakura after it turned out Lee was too easily distracted against her. Even with all the Genjutsu tricks she had learned, Sakura could barely keep up with even Tenten's nonlethal selection of weaponry. Kiba tried to fight against the green-clad Taijutsu user, but it only resulted in a repeat of the Chunin exams, even without Lee's new Pokémon (he called the little guy a "Machop", Kiba called him a "grey muscle-midget") lending a hand. All things considered, Shino seemed to be keeping up alright even against Neji...

Then Kiba tried to catch Lee out with a Fang over Fang. The twin tornados were deflected by Lee, but one of them was sent flying wildly off course, colliding with an unsuspecting Sakura. The pink-haired girl was sent flying back, crashing violently into a tree.

"Sakura!" shouted Kiba. "Are you alright?"

For a moment, Sakura felt intense pain from her injuries. Then, without really knowing what she was doing, she felt a strange energy build up. She suddenly had faint memories of a shadowing figure teaching her something…

And then, suddenly, her injuries were healed.

"What the hell?" said Kiba as the dust cleared. "There's not a scratch on you! What did you just…"

"I wish I knew…" muttered Sakura.

* * *

"So you're saying Danzo deliberately went against my direct orders, kept the Foundation going for years behind my back, broke Orochimaru out of prison to get secrets out of him, then a new group of dangerous missing-nin broke in, killed him and let Orochimaru and his allies get away as well?"  
"Y-yes, Lord Hokage", stuttered Torune. After Danzo's death, the curse seals on the Foundation member's tongues had faded, but many had been reluctant to tell the Hokage about the attack because it let out other secrets they'd prefer were left hidden.

Torune wondered again why he hadn't done the same...

"And on top of all the bad news Kakashi brought from his mission in the other world..." said the Hokage. "And word of a group known as "Akatsuki" that attacked the Hidden Cloud recently. We have enemies bearing down on us from both inside the world of shinobi and from outside..."  
"My lord?" said Torune, confused. As far as Danzo and the Foundation had heard, the expedition was a success. Torune had BEEN in the other world, and as far as he had heard, the situation there had been solved. Though there was still the question of where that Mewtwo creature was now...

Thinking things over, Sarutobi realised two things. One, there were two looming threats on the horizon, and he needed to put a group to work countering those very problems.

And two, he had just received word of a secret taskforce of skilled ninja that had just found themselves out of work. Not a very trustworthy one, but he had a countermeasure for that...

"Torune Aburame", said Sarutobi. "Starting today, I am creating a new secret division within the Hidden Leaf Village. I am also claiming all headquarters formerly belonging to the Foundation - which never existed - to be used by this division. Also, I'm naming you as co-leader of this group, if you accept".

Torune was slightly taken aback, but he didn't show it of course - years of Foundation work plus typical Aburame clan stoicism. "What would our orders be, Lord Hokage?"  
"First, you are to recruit any trustworthy former Foundation members whose loyalty is to the village first and Danzo second", said Sarutobi. "Second, you are to investigate any and all available information regarding further other worlds in as seemly a manor as possible. Your co-leader will ensure that..."  
"Of course", said Torune. "If I may ask, who is this co-leader?"

_You called, Lord Hokage?_ said a telepathic voice, as a golden fox-like creature appeared out of thin air.

This would have seemed like amazing timing if you didn't know - as Sarutobi did - that Kadabra had been waiting around, telepathically eavesdropping on the conversation until an opportunity to drop in dramatically. Kadabra certainly had a taste for the theatrics…

_If anything like the catastrophe at the Chunin exams happens again between now and three years away, we can't count on Mewtwo being there to save us_, thought Sarutobi. _If a threat from another world comes, we will just have to be ready..._

* * *

Mewtwo looked out over an alien landscape. The cloud waterfalls in the distance, pouring into the empty sky beneath him, the golden cliffs all around him... He wondered when this dimension would start making sense, but he couldn't say for sure if he wanted it to...  
He looked back at his three "students". They looked almost like human children, apart from the obvious blue skin, strange-coloured hair and dual tails they all sported. They certainly picked up the basics faster than Naruto had...

"_You're leaving again, Mewtwo-sensei?" asked Naruto as he and the other ninjas prepared to set off back for their own world._

"_There's someone else I have to train", he said. "Those three are like myself, but they're unfocused. They'll need to be ready for what's to come. And now they've been from both this world and yours, so I'll have to go elsewhere…". _

"_I thought I was your student?" said Naruto._

"_Naruto, I've taught you about all I can actually teach you", sighed Mewtwo. "I can't teach you everything you or I are capable of because you're a ninja powered on chakra and I'm a genetically engineered Pokémon god. If you want to learn more, you'll probably have to learn something that's actually from your own world. Or another world entirely, I don't really mind"_

_I guess I'm stuck now, training those no-one else will look out for_

He almost felt bad leaving his former protege behind to train these three creations. But then again, from the thoughts of a few others he had picked up on, Naruto already had enough looming prophecies on his plate... Besides, he was sure the young Jinjuuriki (only recently had he heard that term - previously he had just been using "human Pokéball") could handle the challenge...

_**So who are these new students? Chronologically this will be first revealed sometime in "Quest for the Lunar Wing", but I thought I'd keep you guessing here first. Anyone who can guess straight-out (I've definitely given enough clues) gets an especially special prize...**_

_**Also, for convenience sake, I will reveal here a full list of Leaf shinobi who brought Pokémon back with them:**_

Naruto: Absol, Electrode, others yet to be revealed

Hinata: Xatu, Azumarill, Parasect (sort of)

Sasuke: Talonflame

Lee: Machop

Tenten: Skarmory, Klefki, Bronzor, Honedge

Shikamaru: Nuzleaf,

Kakashi: Luxray, Arcanine

3rd Hokage: Kadabra (sort of)

_**Most people who visited only brought back one or two, since the trip really wasn't all that long. Tenten, given her thing about crazy numbers of weapons, just horded as many Steel types as possible (4 in all). I'll not reveal Naruto's full list yet because there's actual spoilers there for both this and Quest for the Lunar Wing. **_

_**Any thoughts, questions, ideas, feel free to ask in a review or PM. Villain OCs are still accepted. Until next time!**_


End file.
